It's All in the Hands
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Shippo are gone for the time being. Miroku's feeling quite lonely. What's a hanyou to do? WARNING! Shounen-ai ahead! Rated PG-13 just in case.


Angel: This is my first REAL Inuyasha fic. That Valentine's one I plan to take down. I think I might of offended some Inuyasha fans. Sorry! Sorry! I was in History class. You've GOT to understand. My teacher was the most boring yet.   
  
Toy: ; )  
  
Angel: Oh, shut up.  
  
Toy: Anyway, this is an Inuyasha/Miroku shounen-ai that is completely pointless and plotless.   
  
Miroku: Pointless?   
  
.:Kagome, Sango, and Shippo are gone for the time being. Miroku's feeling quite lonely. What's Inuyasha to do?!  
  
(Inuyasha: You're leaving me alone with that Monk?!)  
  
-Miroku's thoughts-  
  
--Inuyasha's thoughts--

* * *

-What an odd feeling.- Miroku thought, flexing his hand.  
  
For some odd and unknown reason, his hand was aching.   
  
Miroku looked around, hoping Kagome and Sango had mysteriously come back now. Nope, they hadn't returned yet. Miroku's eyes landed on the reclined Inuyasha who sat up in the tree across from him, leg swinging loosly.  
  
-Is that a hint of feminity I see?- Miroku raised a dark eyebrow. (1)   
  
"What are you looking at, Monk?" Inuyasha grunted, eyeing Miroku suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, nothing, Inuyasha. Just looking." Miroku replied, his hand twitching.  
  
Inuyasha returned to his own world as Miroku tried to stop his hand from twitching before the hanyou could get suspicious about it too.  
  
--He had better not be up to something. I should have gone with Kagome and left Sango behind. Atleast she's used to him.-- Inuyasha opened one eye to make sure Miroku wasn't up to anything.   
  
-That is a hint of feminity! And to think- Inuyasha's feminine. Or atleast to some point.- Miroku rolled his eyes, -... Isn't that the complete opposite to when he corrected us yesterday?-  
  
A some-what sneaky look crossed over onto the Monk's face; he was suddenly unaware of his hand as it began to twitch more violently.   
  
"What's your problem, Monk?" Inuyasha called, narrowing his his open eye at Miroku.   
  
"Inuyasha, you wouldn't mind explaining the mating process of demons, would you?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha flushed slightly, "What?" He asked, though he had heard Miroku clearly.  
  
"You wouldn't mind explaining the mat-"  
  
"I know what you said! Why do you wanna know that, is what I'm asking!" Inuyasha interrupted Miroku, his face growing hot.  
  
"Just a question; you don't have to get so worked up about it, Inuyasha. Just answer it." Miroku replied, feeling proud of himself inside that he made Inuyasha blush.   
  
"How about I don't?" Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
"What ever you say." Miroku replied, holding up his hand, the not-twitching one, showing surrender, "... Then you wouldn't mind explaining why you're sitting like that."  
  
"What do you mean? I always sit like this!"  
  
Miroku pointed, "No. When you sit this way, you look..."  
  
-Wonder if he'll choke.-  
  
"... Feminine."   
  
"Feminine!? Are you blind?!" Inuyasha cried, his face flushed from anger instead of embarrassment.   
  
"No, really. Really. You look feminine like that." Miroku replied, resting his hand down from pointing.  
  
"I'd advise you to shut up, Miroku!"   
  
"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Miroku asked, innocently.  
  
Inuyasha growled, jumping down from his tree and stomping over to Miroku.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm not doing anything." Miroku simply replied, closing his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha growled again, picking Miroku up by his purple robes.   
  
"You're not, eh? You're getting on my nerves! Where's your smart comment to that?!"   
  
Miroku was inwardly grinning like a maniac. He opened his eyes, putting on the most innocent, angelic-looking face he could pull.   
  
--He's up to something. Inuyasha quickly reminded himself, He looks oddly innocent. Almost... vurnerable. Argh! What am I thinking!? This is Miroku!--  
  
"Don't have one, do you?"   
  
Miroku blinked a few times, a look saying he was confused. A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Is that Kagome and Sango I see?"   
  
Inuyasha snapped around, "Where?! I don't see 'em!"  
  
Miroku grinned happily as Inuyasha got down to the ground, sniffing around to check if Kagome or Sango was near. Miroku reached out to Inuyasha's rear. The hanyou stopped short and snatched back around, roughly taking hold of the monk's twitching hand.   
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled, squeezing Miroku's wrist.   
  
Miroku winced painfully, "Getting into trouble I guess."   
  
--His hands are amazingly soft. ... They're softer than Kagome's!-- Inuyasha thought, his thumb absent-mindedly caressing the back of Miroku's hand. (Not the Wind Tunnel possesser.)   
  
-I think he's enjoying himself.- Miroku inwardly noted, oddly paralyzed by the gentle gesture, -I didn't know Inuyasha could be so gentle. That's something new!-  
  
Inuyasha, still dazed by the softness of the Monk's hand, suddenly brought the hand up to his face.  
  
Miroku visibly flushed, -What is he doing?! Isn't this NOT supposed to happen to me?!-  
  
Miroku's flushed state brightened as warm lips brushed against the back of his hand.   
  
-He must think I'm Kagome! ... Now I know how Kagome feels when it comes to Kikyo.-  
  
--Feels so much like Kagome...-- Inuyasha thought.   
  
Miroku shut his eyes tightly, -Man, I'm starting to feel like a girl! ... THAT'S NOT GOOD!-  
  
Inuyasha, now persuaded that this WAS Kagome, jerked the hand back, causing their lips to crush against each other. Miroku's eyes opened and he thought, and knew, he was about to scream bloody murder when the feel of a strong sensation set course through his body. There was the ever-so-slightest taste of blood, indicating someone's lip had been effected by the impact. Despite the blood, neither broke away as golden amber clashed with midnight blue.   
  
---What am I doing!?--- They both inwardly screamed.   
  
The sudden need for air made a panting Miroku break away... and quickly return the kiss. (2) The air grew heavy and Inuyasha and Miroku began to feel quite hazy, mostly Miroku.   
  
--What the...?--   
  
-I can't believe I'm doing this!-  
  
((Meanwhile, a little out into the wood...))  
  
"I think I found 'em, Kagome! Over here!" came Shippo's cheery voice as he bounced forward.   
  
Kagome nodded, turning to Sango, "I wonder what they've been doing while we were gone."  
  
"I'm sure they kept a distance from each other. Miroku's probably waiting for us." Sango replied, her fist clenching slightly.   
  
Kagome laughed, "Doesn't he ever learn?"   
  
The two followed Shippo to were he had sighted the hanyou and Monk. Stepping into the small campsite, if you will, Kagome noticed the wide distance between Inuyasha and Miroku.   
  
"I guess you're right. That is a very wide distance." Kagome whispered, setting her bag down.  
  
"Are they asleep?" Sango whispered back.  
  
"I don't think so. It could just be a trick." Kagome replied, waving her hand in front of Inuyasha's face.  
  
((Later that night...))   
  
Sango watched as Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo disappeared through the trees.   
  
"I'm worried, Kagome-chan. Miroku hasn't groped me ONCE since we've been back! Not that that's a bad thing."   
  
"I know. Inuyasha hasn't said one word to me and hasn't gotten annoyed with Shippo yet!" Kagome said, laying out her sleeping bag.   
  
((Hot Springs...))  
  
Shippo quickly jumped into the water, creating a small splash and disappearing under the water.   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku soon slipped into the water too, one on one side and the other way, way across on the other side. Shippo watched and suddenly disappeared, again, down at the waterfall. (3)  
  
Inuyasha sighed, relaxing slightly.   
  
--Peace and quiet and...--  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye to see Miroku sitting very close to his side.   
  
"What do you want now?" Inuyasha muttered, his face suddenly colored to a bright red color.   
  
"Just..." Miroku started, his face just as colored, "Did you know you have very unique hair?!"   
  
Inuyasha snorted, but his snort trailed off into a squeak as Miroku leaned over him, reaching to touch the silver tresses. Miroku's hands landed on Inuyasha's ears instead.   
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked, quite upset about the 'Ears Deal'.   
  
Miroku's hands dropped from Inuyasha's ears to his shoulders and he leaned forward, lips pressing against Inuyasha's.   
  
"Stop suducing me, Miroku." Inuyasha muttered, paralyzed against the hot springs' bank.   
  
"I'm not suducing you. And even if I was, I would already had you flat on your back by now." Miroku replied, and then pressed his body closer to Inuyasha's.   
  
"Oh, really? Then why aren't I yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
In a swift movement, Inuyasha found himself on his back, the cold air rushing against his body and grass brushing back.  
  
"You were saying?" Miroku asked, smirking.

* * *

(1) What? Can't Inuyasha be a little feminine? Besides it helps with Miroku's sneaky ways here.   
  
(2) I know Miroku had to break away because he's human, but I don't know about Inuyasha, seeing as he's half demon and all.   
  
(3) If this story had a plot, that waterfall thing helps so much! Because I didn't want Shippo to see something he shouldn't see. O.o You know what I mean.   
  
Angel: THERE! It's FINISHED! Alive!   
  
Toy: Good for you. = )   
  
Angel: Now, R/R and I may make a sequel! Never know. 


End file.
